fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 6
There was only one structure remaining. It was almost entirely made of stone (with one wooden piece at the bottom left and a stone piece on the right as the 2 supporting parts) and there were 3 mustache pigs. Sophie suggested, "Who hasn't gone yet?" "I did not," Bubbles chirped. Sophie replied, "OK, my new boyfriend, hop on!" Bubbles jumped on. Sophie helped out by pulling the rubber band. She let go of it and launched him. Bubbles flew right into the only wooden piece that was on the bottom left. He rolled across the ground and grew to a titanic size with his ballooning ability. He pushed the structure completely from both sides, and deflated his way back to the Flock. The structure itself crumbled and fell. "You did it, but we still have more pigs to defeat!" Sophie said. The Flock moved from the plateau to a sunny beach on Piggy Island infested with structures holding pigs of all sizes. "Can we go first, pretty please?" The Blues begged innocently. "Sure thing, my dears." Matilda sweetly answered. The Blues rushed right on the slingshot and fired themselves like bullets. They rocketed towards a medium-sized structure made of glass and wood. The structure spelled the word "PIGS". Jay, Jake, and Jim dart exactly through the "I" in the structure, which was made entirely out of glass with a small minion pig floating above it via a red balloon attached to its head. The balloon popped without warning by Jake and the Minion Pig fell to the ground where bits of glass were the remains of the "I". Once the Blues returned, Matilda couldn't wait to go again. "I am so excited; can't wait to do it," Matilda clucked eagerly. Matilda went on the slingshot and pulled herself back as hard as she could. When she released herself, she flew right to the "G" with 2 minion pigs inside it. She launched an explosive egg right on top of the structure, making the "G" crumble into pieces. She was launched upwards again. "I will catch you from flying away," Sophie called out to Matilda. Sophie tried to stop her from going way too far by blowing up to a huge size like a balloon as hard as possible. Matilda began to fall back down and safely bounced on top of the large orange sphere once and she then stopped in place. Sophie deflated shortly after that. Matilda then replied "Thanks," to Sophie. "No problem, my dear friend," Sophie answered. The two returned to where the slingshot was. "I am up next again!" Red squawked in excitement. He dashed to the slingshot and pulled himself back. He was sent up into the air and was heading toward the wooden "P". Inside it, there was a medium-sized minion pig wearing a red baseball cap with white lettering that read "PIGZ ROOL, BURDZ DROOL". Red charged through the "P" as fast as lightning before crashing toward a sandpit. The "P" crumbled completely, causing the pig inside to get injured heavily and the cap fell from its head. He also had a large black eye on his right eye. Red rushed right near the cap and picked it up with his beak. He then went back to where his friends were. "What does it say on the cap?" Bomb asked Red curiously. Red said "It says 'Pigs rule, birds drool'. Wait, what?!" He then stopped, and then cawed so loud that it could be heard from all over the world. "What an offensive message, unfortunately, and it has several spelling errors" said Sophie in sadness, "but we should ignore it for now. Besides, I didn't go yet for a while now," "Bring it on! I know you can do it," yelled Stella. "Okey-dokey, Stella. I am all set," replied Sophie. Category:Chapters